


Bored

by so_it_shines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_it_shines/pseuds/so_it_shines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius Black is suffering from boredom, and his only available friend is Remus Lupin, will Sirius's constant pestering drive Remus up the wall, or will it lead into something more. (Overused plot alert!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

“ _I’M BOOOOORED!”_ came the familiar voice of Sirius Black, much to the chagrin of his long-suffering friend Remus Lupin. Sirius had been at this for a good half hour now, announcing his boredom to Remus and expecting him to do something about it. So far, Remus had managed to avoid rising to the bait, but considering Sirius was now leaning over him from behind his armchair, eye to eye with the werewolf with his soft black hair tickling Remus’s sensitive nose, the poor fellow was perfectly justified in sighing and shutting his copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ with a grim air of finality.

“Get off me please,” he requested, his ability to keep an even voice remarkable in his current situation. Remus wondered which divine power was responsible for landing him with _such_ immaturefriends. The black hair was removed from his vision as Sirius pulled himself upright again.

“I’m bored Moony,” he stated in a conversational manner as Remus twisted around to face him. Sirius stood there with wide innocent eyes as if he hadn’t been pestering his poor friend for the past thirty minutes.

“You know, I _never_ would have guessed,” came the dry response along with a dirty look. Sirius didn’t even have the good grace to look abashed, he simply ploughed on:

“I’m ridiculously, incredibly, _stupendously_ bored, and I have simply _nothing_ to do!” He flourished a hand up to his forehead, pressing the back of his wrist there in an incredibly clichéd dramatic move. Remus rolled his eyes.

“I can’t see where I possibly come in here, especially considering I am probably the dullest person you know. You’re one of the most popular students in the school, surely _someone_ wants to do _something_ with you!” Remus let out another sigh and continued, “I would be very grateful if you would just leave me alone to continue my reading in peace”. Sirius pouted.

“I don’t just want to be de-bored by _anyone_ ,” Sirius huffed, “I want to do something with one of my _friends_! And there isn’t really anyone else around anyways”.

“Well why don’t you do something with a different friend then‽” Remus snapped eliciting another pout from Sirius. He almost felt bad. Rocking back and forth on his heels, Sirius replied:

“Well Prongs is currently attempting to woo Evans and we both know he can’t _possibly_ do _anything_ else when there is a red-headed goddess in close proximity-” this statement was accentuated with an eye roll and a dramatic pause in which Remus turned towards the sofas to check the legitimacy of this statement and, sure enough, James was leaning far too close to Lily who was regarding him with a look of mixed pity and derision. “-and Wormy is studying”.

“Peter is studying? You must be joking,” Remus couldn’t help but contain his snort of amusement. Sirius _must_ be pulling his leg. But sure enough, when he glanced over to the opposite corner of the common room, Peter was nose deep into a pile of books and empty chocolate frog wrappers. “Well colour me shocked and a little bit jubilant! Whatever is he studying for? We don’t have any tests coming up”.

“Remember that herbology theory test that he failed? Well he failed it on the re-sit and this is his last chance”.

 Remus sighed _again_.

“So what you’re saying is that you want me to relieve you of your chronic boredom,” Remus cocked an eyebrow at his still suspiciously innocent friend. “Not that I usually condone this, but why can’t you just go and torment Severus?”

“It’s no _fun_ on my own Moooonyy!” wailed the marauder gesticulating wildly with his arms. Remus ducked so that he wouldn’t be smacked by one.

“What about reading a book then? Seeing as that is what I’m doing and I’m not about to let up any time soon, you might as well join me. What about that one I lent you last week?” Sirius muttered something inaudible.

“What was that?”

“Read it already,” muttered Sirius, stroppily. Remus was impressed.

“Really? You read a classic‽ I never thought you had it in you Padfoot!” pleasantly surprised, the young marauder continued, “What did you think of it?”

“It was awfully dull and the main character was a dimwit,” Sirius grumbled, pushing an armchair over so it was sitting flush against Remus’s.

Shocked, Remus cried, “You can’t insult Dickens! And Lucie is _not_ a dimwit, she chooses the man she felt would be best for her and her life!”

“Whatever. You know I don’t like these namby-pamby romance stories anyways,” Sirius perched onto the double arms of their two armchairs.

“Why-ever did you read it then?”

“ _Because_ I wanted to know what happened to the lawyer dude. I liked him,” he pulled his legs up so he was sitting cross-legged to face Remus whose attention was beginning to diverge from his book.

“His name is Sydney Carton and your plebeian views on the book are making me ill,” Remus shot back.

“Don’t be such a meanie-pants!” Sirius whined, purposely putting on a whiny voice. “I’m still bored”.

“Why don’t you skedaddle off and make a list of things you can do if you get bored in the future”.

“That’s like something you tell a five-year-old to do. I’m _sixteen_ ”.

“Well isn’t that just fabby for you then! I’ll give you a suggestion to match your age when you start acting it!” Remus was really starting to get angry.

“That’s not fair Moony and you know it! Why are you so ridiculously snappy all of a sudden‽” Sirius’s eyes were blazing.

“You really wanna know? You come over here with your ridiculously perfect hair and your winning smile asking for me to help you stop being bored when I _know_ that you’d rather be chatting up some bird or picking on Severus with the others. And I _know_ that I’m your last choice out of all of our friends to spend time with because you and James are like brothers and you enjoy it when Peter strokes your ego and – oh stop giggling you sound like a twelve-year-old _girl_ – in this situation James would make an inappropriate joke and the two of you would become near hysterical with laughter for _hours_ , but all I do is tell you off for being childish and I can see it in your eyes that you think I’m too uptight and dull and you’d really rather be elsewhere, except when you’re _bored_ and I’m of _use_ to you,” Remus hissed, glad to finally get some of that off his chest. _And you’re too damn handsome it makes my head ache,_ he added in his head. Sirius’s eyes widened.

“Oh shit, did I say that out loud?” Remus started to panic.

“I don’t know what part of that you’re talking about but none of that is true. And _especially_ not that last bit”, Sirius look scandalised.

 _Oh shit I’ve really screwed things up now you fucking idiot Moony,_ Remus panicked. His eyes widened and he was about to say something _anything_ to smooth things over when-

“I _don’t_ just talk to you when you’re of use to me! Maybe you hadn’t realised yet, but I _enjoy_ spending time with you!”Sirius raged. “You need to _fucking_ get over yourself mate. Not everything is a conspiracy theory to feed your self-loathing”.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. Sirius _couldn’t_ have heard that last part because he would have brought it up. Definitely.

“Don’t you sigh at me buddy!” Sirius snapped, “You’re making me want to- _agh!”_

“Want to _what?_ ” Remus asked nastily.

“Want to... want to shut you up!”

“Well how do you propose going about that?” Remus responded, his voice positively _dripping_ with sarcasm.

“I... ah... that is... you know what? _Fuck it_ ”. Sirius placed his hands on Remus’s shoulders, leaned forwards, and kissed him.

Remus gave a small _meep_ of surprise as the black-haired boy’s lips collided with his own. He flailed his arms around, unsure of how to respond, wondering if Sirius was playing a joke on him somehow. Sirius pulled away looking disappointed.

“I thought... you know what, forget it. Never mind,” he started to slide off the armchairs, giving Remus a split second in which to make his decision.

Remus grabbed Sirius’s arm, spinning him around to face him again, then he laced his hands into the other boy’s hair and pulled him into a second kiss. Sirius was taken by surprise, and allowed himself to slide onto the same chair as Remus so that he was sitting with his knees either side of Remus’s legs, his hands on his hips, not once breaking the kiss. Remus tilted Sirius’s head to deepen the kiss, arcing his back as the other boy slid his hands up his back, bunching up his shirt.

***

The lack of argument was what first alerted James to the fact that there was something up with his friends. As he was talking to Lily, he suddenly became aware that the quiet undertone of angry voices had stopped from behind him, but he didn’t think too much of it. The second sign that something was up, was the loud moan from approximately where his friends were sitting. He didn’t turn around at first because he thought that Remus had probably stormed off when he got fed up with Sirius’s irritating  babble and Sirius had found some bird to hook up with. Then he realised that it had sounded an _awful_ lot like Remus. Had he gotten it the wrong way around? Surely Remus wouldn’t just get off with a random chick, that wasn’t like him at all...

“Oi, jerkface! Not to sound ungrateful, but you’re never usually the first to zone out in our lovely chats,” Lily brought him back to reality. “What’s up?” she was waving her hand in his face, looking slightly more concerned than usual.

“Shhhh!” he warned, sliding his arm away from the back of the loveseat, to make it easier for him to turn around to satiate his curiosity. Lily threw her hands up in the air in defeat and swivelled around in her seat to see what was distracting James from his favourite pastime of Lily-wooing.  Oh and _what_ a sight it was.

When James stuck his head up over the back of the loveseat, he saw two bodies in a passionate embrace on an armchair which was wobbling dangerously from all the movement. He noticed Remus straight away, pinned to the back of the armchair by someone with black hair-

“I didn’t know you had voyeuristic tendencies!” Lily teased as she watched the two boys in amusement. It had only been a matter of time in her eyes.

“Shut up. I do not. I’m just trying to- _HOLY SHIT!_ THAT’S SIRIUS!” James spluttered, toppling over back onto the seat and gesticulating wildly. “I... they... I don’t... that is... I can’t... What‽”

“You mean you really hadn’t figured it out? Guys are _never_ as touchy feely as those two!” Lily was shocked, “And the _Looks!_ You really never noticed the _Looks?_ ”

“My eyes! What have they witnessed‽”

“Merlin’s beard, you’re a right drama queen you are! Get over it!”

James sank into the loveseat in faux-despair, miming clawing his eyes out.

***

The shouting from James and Lily was what alerted Peter to something being amiss. He was starting to feel pretty confident in his herbology and was about ninety percent sure he was going to pass the test this time. Just as he was starting to pack his stuff up to put it away in the common room, he heard the wails of James screaming profanities and something about Sirius. Curiosity got the better of him, and he turned around to where he’d last seen Sirius sitting, only to be confronted with the sight of Sirius and Remus making out on one of the armchairs. The only thought that went through his mind was, _finally_.

Peter was _much_ more observant than people gave him credit for.

***

When Remus finally broke off the kiss, he was breathless and laughing.

“I think people are looking at us,” he chuckled, flushing a fetching shade of pink.

“I don’t care and I really don’t think you do either,” Sirius murmured.

“You’re completely right, but I think we should relocate nonetheless. I think this chair is going to topple soon”. Sure enough it started to wobble and Sirius took that as his cue to slide gracefully to the floor and hold out his hand for Remus.

“M’lady,” Sirius joked, bowing deeply with his hand still outstretched.

“I am _not_ the woman in this relationship!” Remus insisted, taking the proffered hand nonetheless.

“Have I offended your masculinity? Only I think you were making out with a guy only minutes ago!”

“I only meant that with _your_ hair, you _look_ like a girl!”

The boys began to make their way up to the dorm, hand in hand, exchanging insults the whole way.

Needless to say, Sirius would _never_ be bored again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I know it's an overused plotline, but I was in desperate need of flushing fluffy wolfstar out my system, and this is the result!


End file.
